<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emile Swiches Places by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941205">Emile Swiches Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Emile goes to therapy, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im scared to post this tbh, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logan is a therapist, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Emile Picani, Read the Disclaimer, This was origanally a vent, but it has plot now whoops, im bad at ending things sorry, please be gentle in th comments, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile goes to therapy and unpacks more than he can chew. </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I have not been to therapy, this is not an accurate representation. I will be going at some point, so I will most likely change this to a more accurate representation. Everyone's experience is different, just because it happens here, does not mean it will be the exact same to happen to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emile Swiches Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please read the disclaimer in the summary, I can't stress this enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Emile sat down on the couch, he couldn't help but feel dread. He was the one supposed to be in the chair in front of him, not some other therapist, Dr.Sanders. He sighed and waited for the man to show up while playing with his Avatar the Last Air bender charm on his phone. </span>
  <span>It was originally his boyfriend who had convinced him to go to therapy. Remy would pay attention to things that others wouldn't, like how Emile wouldn't talk to that much about himself. Or the times where he just wanted to be alone and feel nothing. They were coming too frequently, those times, (Emile had dubbed them 'numb boi hours'), and along with Remy's words of encouragement he signed up for the very thing that Emile worked in. Now here he was, sitting on an uncomfortable couch, nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there. I'm Dr.Sanders, but you can just call me Logan, great to meet you," he said. He looked like a stereotypical therapist. He had the black glasses, black shirt, and tie all wrapped up in a bow. But, Emile couldn't say anything about that, he was wearing a Steven Universe shirt for Pete's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi! Emile Picani, do you how do?" He said with a grin, catching Logan off guard. The Doctor gave a small smile.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you this  Saturday night?" Logan countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm staying peachy!" Emile replied, doing the pose that went with the saying. Logan gave him a confused look and jotted something down. Emile mocked offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gasp! You don't know Mr.Banana from Miraculous Ladybug? You are missing out!" Emile exclaimed flailing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you like cartoons I see?" Logan said with a small smirk. The patient just gave him a deadpanned look and pointed to his shirt, then his cartoon based tattoos, and then his bright pink hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a little bit." He said, voice laced with sarcasm. Logan nodded and jotted some more stuff down, and dang did Picani want to know what was just written. They sat in silence for a little bit until Logan started up a conversation once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what other cartoons other than this 'Miraculous Ladybug' do you watch?" Logan said, watching as Emile's eyes lit up so bright that they could've been mistaken for stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well I also watch Steven Universe and Avatar the Last Air bender, if you couldn't tell already. I also love Teen Titans and Disney shows. But, I  loved Loony Tunes as a child. It was like the shows were there when no one else was." Logan cocked his head up at that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When no one else was? What do you mean by that?" Like that, Emile's fire in his eyes died out and left something else. He looked down at his glitter converse before Logan could figure out what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, my father was never really there, and my mom had work. I wasn't even able to have dogs! Could you believe that? I had a pet rock!" He said with a chuckle. Nodding along, Logan kept the progress going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about friends? Did you go out and play with any of them?" He said as the pink haired wonder looked up and Logan placed the look in eyes as sadness and nostalgia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, they were out talking about Baseball and football. They never wanted to hang out with the pansexual freak who was obsessed about cartoons." Pushing all of his emotions down, Emile gave a smile that didn't reach those wonderful brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you choose freak?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out of all of the words you could've chosen, you chose to call yourself a freak. Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile swallowed and tugged on his fingers. He wasn't used to talking about himself like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess because I was, well, different then all the other kids. I was the outcast that they all thought was weird. I thought Remy was only messing around when he had said that he had loved me." Logan nodded as Emile spoke and certain words caught his interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to be different. That doesn't mean that someone is a freak, though. That just means that you're unique. Now, who is this Remy?" Logan replied, watching Emile's head rise and fall in agreement. His eyes lit up again at the mention of his sleepy Starbucks lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! He's my boyfriend! We've been together for years now. He's my lover and my best friend, and I want to marry him soon! He gets really grumpy, though, when he doesn't get his coffee. He was the one to actually convince me to take my own advice and go to therapy!" Logan nodded happily and was reminded of his own grumpy husband and dramatic kid waiting for him at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you told Remy about what you told me, and is that why he suggested therapy?" Logan asked. Emile gave him a sheepish look, and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… Remy knows a little about my baggage, but not a whole lot. I don't usually like to talk about my feelings that much. The reason he asked me to go to therapy was because I wouldn't talk to him, so he suggested a professional." Logan nodded and wrote something down before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emile, you are a therapist yourself, am I not wrong?" He said.The person in question nodded vigorously, he was passionate in what he did and would never trade it for the world. "Then you should know about the harm of bottling feelings," Logan said in a gentle voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, but… but it's hard to talk about myself and my hardships. I feel like… what I'm saying isn't valid because I've seen much worse that other people have had to go through," Emile responded, tears springing in his eyes. He sniffed a little and took a tissue that Logan had offered him. He dried his eyes and went silent for a long bit, Logan filling said silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emile, your feelings are valid. Sure, others may go through worse, but that doesn't automatically mean that what you've been through isn't bad, or that it doesn't matter. If it hurts you, it hurts you. That's it." The sincere look in Logan's eyes made Emile smile and take his words to heart. The doctor in front of him looked at his watch and then chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Emile, looks like our session's over. It was great talking to you. I would advise that you should try and talk to Remy. He sounds like a nice guy, and if you trust him enough to marry him, then you might want to be open about yourself. Does that sound good?" Logan finished while standing up to give his patient a handshake, before getting tugged into a hug. He was startled, but soon melted into the touch. They stayed like that for a few seconds before letting go and saying their goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Emile exited the building, he was met with his favorite sunglasses clad person in the world. Remy and Emile shared their own hug, and maybe a kiss, and they walked the way to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it okay, Babe?" Remy asked. Emile nodded before he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it really was… Rems? Can he stop at that Cafe you really like before we get home please? I want to talk to you about some thing's."  Remy only nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my little Sunshine Bear."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>